Ghost Of You And Me
by shinigami195
Summary: 1X2 (YAOI, whatever you wanna call it) Heero's POV at Duo's funeral, Songfic (The Ghost of You and Me by BBMAK), and DOUBLE death-fic(sorry!). Kinda sad, but please R&R!


The Ghost Of You And Me

The Ghost Of You And Me

Hey! It took me a long time to make up a story line for this fic so I hope you all appreciate it! Oh! And I don't own the song 'The Ghost Of You and ME' or any of the Gundam Wing characters. No wait... yes I do!!! (haha, I wish)

1x2, sappyness, deathfic, songfic, the rest you'll figure out on your own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

'What am I supposed to do with all these blues 

Haunting me everywhere 

No matter what I do

Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow

I can't let go

When will this night be over'

'I guess this is the place,' thought Heero as he climbed out of his black Mercedes-Benz, and up the steps of the old stone castle, built off the side of a cliff in Calais, Ireland, and opened the door. He could hear the song of organ music playing, and a man preaching in a room at the end of the torch-lit hall. Leaving the door open, he glided towards the end of the hall. Gusts of freezing cold wind trespassed into the room, tossing Heero's hair, and chilling him to the bone. Yet he took no notice of it at all; not of the torches flickering as he walked passed, not of the people dressed in black walking in behind him watching him with puzzled looks, not of anything. Except his pain. Tonight he wore his best raven black Georgio Armani suit, and his worst face; full of darkness, sadness, and weakness. His eyes no longer let off a penetrating stare as they always had, and his body no longer bore open wounds as it used to have the habit of, and there was an empty spot in his back pocket that had usually been used to hold his precious revolver. He had been convinced that none of those had been needed after the final war; none had been wanted. Until maybe tonight.

__

'I didn't mean to fall in love with you

And baby there's a name for what you put me through

It isn't love it's robbery

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me'

As he walked into the room at the end of the hall, all heads turned to look at him. He was obviously in an old chapel, used by the past attendants of the castle he was in, and it was now set up with benches to fit about sixty. At the front of the room stood an old man, a priest, who was also staring at Heero. Beside him was an open casket, and beside it sat a picture of someone Heero had loved. Truly loved, no matter what had happened. Someone he had lost, and it was all his fault.

__

'Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by

Phantom ships lost at sea

And one of them if mine

Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky

I wonder why 

The stars don't seem to guide me'

Heero walked down the long aisle, passing people he used to know very well; Relena, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs, and Trowa. Hilde was there too, but she didn't look back like the others, she knew who it was that had caught all their attention. After all, she was the one who told him Duo was dead. He passed the pew they sat on, and reached the resting place of his beloved. 'Duo...' Heero stood in front of the coffin, holding his rose beside Duo's lovely face. Nevertheless, the priest continued his sermen, but Heero payed no attention to the words of the priest. Only to the words he whispered to Duo,' This is all my fault.' An invisible tear ran down Heero's cheek, startling him. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He touched his cheek, and as he looked past his now wet fingertips, he saw what he had been dreading to see ever again. Duo's arms lay down at his side, and his out-falling hands left no concealment of the markings on his wrists. 'Oh, God, no. I don't want to see those. I want to see you.' Heero looked up into Duo's face. His eyes were closed, and without those mystical violet orbs letting off a kind radiance to gaze into, Duo's whole face seemed so much more tragical. There was no longer a smile on his sweet lips; no longer the sparkle in his eyes. He simply seemed so...dead. 

__

'I didn't mean to fall in love with you

And baby there's a name for all the things you do

It isn't love it's robbery

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me'

'I remember the last time we saw each other; you came to the airport to try and stop me from going back to L1, ha, you were so naive. But I was just stupid. Stupid to leave. I just had to leave everything, leave...you.' Heero's head was spinning. He couldn't believe this was happening. It had been just four months since he had gone back to L1, and left Duo. He couldn't figure out, though, why it had been too difficult for him to give Duo a call back, or answer one of his letters. But now he realized why he had been so scared, and he hated himself for it. It wasn't because of Duo, or for Duo's protection that he had left. He had gone for, or so he thought, a selfish reason.

__

'The ghost of you and me

When will it set me free

I hear the voices call following footsteps down the hall

Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul'

'I wanted to be here with you, the entire time I was away I thought of you. But I was afraid to come back, because of Dr. J. Even now he has power over me. When I was young in training, if I ever showed any sign of emotion, he would punish me. Once, when he was training me, he told me to kill a young boy, only a few years older than me, who he had acquired from an OZ prison. The boy stood in front of me, motionless, hands tied behind his back. It wasn't fair, Duo. He had no hope. I couldn't do it, so Dr. J shot the boy himself, and both of my knee caps. It was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. He brought me to a hospital right away, he could not afford to loose me, but after that he knew he would always control me. He knew I was afraid of him. I wish I had told you about it, Duo. Maybe you could have helped me. Only now do I know Dr. J can't punish me anymore, but I wish I had realized it sooner.'

__

'Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow

I can't let go 

When will the night be over'

' Duo, why did you have to do this? I apoligise for what I did, what I thought. I was even more naive than I thought you were; I thought you'd wait for me. Thinking of you and how you had gotten over the war made me a different person, and that's why I came back. When I arrived yesterday, I went straight to your house and when I got there, Hilde told me everything. All about your sudden depression, your loneliness. I guess you really didn't understand the old me, you thought my harshness meant I didn't love you anymore, but how could you think such a thing? I promised to love you forever, and I always keep my promises, remember? Besides, Duo, you're the God of Death; you told me you would never die, never, and you would always be by my side. But right now, even here with you, I cannot feel you presence. I guess you're up there, waiting for me now. I hope so.'

__

'I didn't mean to fall in love with you

And baby there's a name for all the things you do

It isn't love it's robbery

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me'

' Duo, wait for me. I'll be there soon.' Heero walked away from the coffin, and down the rows of pews. His old comrades caught his attention as he was going through the door. He paused, and the three of them left their seats to meet him. He could see a look of pain in Trowa's eyes; Wufei kept his fierce look and held his head high, but Heero knew he was troubled; and Quatre's face was wet with tears. 'Heero..' he whispered, but Heero cut him off. ' Don't forget about him. Don't let anyone forget about him. Always remember him as the warrior of Death, and the friend he was. Always remember him, and he'll remain immortal. Goodbye.' Quatre's saddened look grew deeper as he gave each of them a final look, then set off once more down the hall.

Getting into his convertible, he put down the roof, even though it was now starting to rain. The rain was actually giving him a sign of peace; of hope for his short future. He drove to the edge of the cliff behind the castle, and got out of the car slowly. ' This was what I was born to do. I always knew it would be my choice, being a soldier. And even though I am no longer one, I am still loyal and I will finish this mission. See you soon, Shinigami.' He thrust himself over the side of the cliff, and as he reached the bottom he never felt any pain, because he knew what was waiting there for him.

__

'I didn't mean to fall in love with you

And baby there's a name for all the things you do

It isn't love it's robbery

I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me'

Duo Maxwell 

A.C. 180 - 197 

'This isn't death, merely a setback.' 

Heero Yuy 

A.C. 180-197

' Died for the cause of eternal love'

There! Hope you liked it! I don't know about you, but I thought it was a little sad, and kinda sappy and OOC on Heero's part, but, well, ya know. It happens. R&R! PLEASE?!?!


End file.
